


Blossoming Love

by Stella_Di_Follia



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stardew Valley, Artist Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Farmer Kirishima, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Di_Follia/pseuds/Stella_Di_Follia
Summary: His eyes were locked on a male standing not too far away, just on the other side of the house. He seemed too preoccupied with struggling to wash a dog to notice his presence. Bakugou stood there staring at the male who had brought him out of his daze. He was thrown off by his appearance, he had bright red hair that was spiked up, a wide blinding smile, and captivating crimson eyes. But what shocked him the most was the fact that even though it was a chilly spring morning the redhead was fucking shirtless and holy fuck is he ripped. Bakugou stood there staring at the shirtless redhead trying to wash his dog. The redhead laughed as the dog shook itself in an attempt to get the water off of him and soaking the male in the process, it was a nice laugh. Fuck. Shit, I should leave before he sees me. As if on cue the redhead seemed to notice the blond just as he was about to turn around and leave. Fuck.





	Blossoming Love

 

The screeching sound of the bus's brakes disrupting the peaceful atmosphere the countryside held as it skidded to a halt. The nearby birds flew off, as if in fear of the only person who got off here, an extremely grumpy looking blond. _Fucking_ _finally_ he thought as he stretched his arms above his head trying to loosen up his stiff muscles. The long bus ride had taken its toll on the blond. _Of fucking course, some bitch just had to sit next to me with her whiny ass baby._ "I didn't have enough fucking space to draw." The blond grumbled under his breath, as he put his hands into his pockets and started walking down the dirt road. 

  
The blond is supposed to be going meet up with some fucker named _Zero?_ or something like that, to be shown where he will be living at. It was apparently his grandfather's old house, his parents had given it to him when he said he was moving out of the city. He really isn't in the mood to deal with people after that bus ride, but the sooner he gets it over with the sooner he can be left the fuck alone. Once he reached the crossroad he pulled out the paper the old hag gave him with the directions to where he is supposed to meet up with…. Whatever the fuck his name was. He turned left and headed down the road, he could see a few buildings further down. Once he reached the town the dirt road changed to stone, they most likely walk everywhere.

 

“Hey!” The blond turns his head towards the shout. He sees a guy walking towards him, with a hand in the air. The male is rather plain looking, he has short black hair and a wide smile. “Your bakugou, right?”

 

He only grunted in affirmation. “I’m Sero Hanta, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry, you had to take the bus, the train station should be fixed next month.” He explains as if I'm not fully aware of why I was forced to take that cramped ass bus for half the fucking day.

 

The blond glares at the man. “Where the fuck is the house, plain face.”

 

He seemed thrown off by either the insult or the hostility, probably both, but that doesn't matter. It takes him a second before he speaks again. “Uh right. It's just this way,” he starts to walk off back towards the way he came, “sorry man, you must be tired after the ride here.” He laughs and rubs the back of his head.

 

He turns his head a little to make sure blond is following. Unnecessary since he wants to get there as soon as possible and get away from every living thing right now. He’d have already run there if he knew where the fuck it was. They headed down the town square and down a road passing by a bar and after they turned right they passed by two houses, plain face pointed out some buildings as they had passed them.

 

“I live at the bar over there, the Stardrop Saloon. Kami and Mina like to try and drink all my stock.” He laughs at his own jokes. “Mina lives there with Jirou and Kami lives in the house next to them.” He talks about them some more but it just goes in one ear and out the other. After they passed the blue house that belonged to whoever, the name was forgotten as soon as he said it, the road shifted from stone to dirt. Not to long later plain face stopped and turned around to face bakugou.

 

“Welp, here we are.” He says, stretching an arm towards an old, rustic house. It’s a small two-story house, made of dark wood and the roofs tiles are just slightly darker than the wall. There is a small section attached to the house with firewood in it. It's in a lot better condition than he thought it would be, at least on the outside. He still hasn't seen the inside, and it wouldn't be a shock if the old hag gave him a house that was falling apart. Plain face reaches in his pocket and pulls something out and offers it to the blond.

 

“Here’s the key, the movers brought your stuff the other day. If you need any help you know where to find me,” He says smiling, “and welcome to Pelican Town.”

 

Bakugou grunts and snatches the key from him and walks to the house, ignoring him when he says bye. He unlocks the door and slams it behind him. The inside of the house seems in good shape as well. He stood in the living room there is a light gray couch in the front of the fireplace with his TV on top of it. The kitchen is to the left a small table in it with boxes on it. There is a bathroom to the right of the living room and beside it is an empty room, which isn't surprising since he didn't have much to bring with him. Upstairs is just the bedroom and another bathroom connected to it. He put his bag on his bed, frowning as he looked at the boxes settled on the floor. _Damn,_ _I should unpack this shit._

 

* * *

 

Later that night at the Stardrop Saloon. There are three people sitting at the counter talking with the bartender over the counter, a blond male, a pink haired female, and a redheaded male.

 

It is a relatively quiet night, and Sero is the only one working the counter tonight. “I don't know, man. He was probably just tired and irritated after the ride here.” Kaminari says pointing a straw at Sero with his mouth, his head sitting in his hand. “Maybe we should just give him a few days to settle in, I mean moving can be stressful.”

 

“I guess, but do I really have a plain face?”

 

“Sorry man, but it is a little plain looking,” Kaminari says, and promptly receives a slap to the back of his head from Mina.

 

“I, for one thinks your face is adorable, babe.” She smiles at him.

 

He leans over the counter to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Thanks, Mina. But you still need to pay for your drinks.” Mina‘s head falls to the counter with a groan as Sero rolls his eye and laughs. “Sorry, but I do still need to make money.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry Mina I’ll pay for you tonight,” Kirishima says patting her back. The pink haired girl perked up and hug tackle the redhead.

 

“Thank you, Eiji! Your such a gentleman.”

 

“Right, Kiri is so manly,” Kaminari says with a hopeful tone in his voice. “Offering to pay for drinks.”

 

“He didn’t say he’d pay for you,” Sero lightly hits Kaminari,” and please don’t, I don’t want to lose my girlfriend.” Sero laughs as he walks off to tend to another customer down the counter.

 

“Hey don’t worry man, that’s against the bro code. ‘Sides you know she’s like my sister.” Kiri calls over to him as Mina sits back down in her sit and finishes her drink. _Though after a year of her talking my ear off, I don’t think you really need to worry._ He thinks to himself with a laugh.

 

The group continues their usual banter for awhile before Kirishima and Sero decided it was time for the other two to stop drinking. Sero decided to let Mina stay the night with him in the top part of the bar. “You know you really didn’t need to pay Kiri. Especially since you don’t even drink.” He sighs at the redhead’s sheepish laugh. “Fuck man, it’s a miracle that Mina likes me with you around.” The redhead laughs as Kaminari agrees and starts mumbling about how everyone else is just the girl’s second choice. They wave bye to Sero and start walking towards Kaminari’s house.

 

“But seriously man, I hope that Bakugou dude isn’t as scary as Sero says,” Kaminari stops in front of his house, looking over towards the house that was empty up till two days ago when movers came to put stuff in it. The lights were all off so it still looked as empty and lifeless as before, if Kirishima didn’t know any better he’d think he had dreamed up someone moving here. “I mean he’s my neighbor now. It’d seriously suck if he ends up being an ass.”

 

“Kami this town is small _everyone_ is your neighbor, and while you are right, I’m sure he’s cool.” He flashes his blond friend a wide smile. “Anyways I need to go, got an early morning. Goodnight bro.” Kirishima starts heading back the way he came to go home, hearing Kaminari groan a “You always have an early morning bro.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuuuuuck.” The blond groaned as he rolled over and reached for his phone that had started ringing for the 8th time this morning. Yawning he answered the phone, not bothering to check who was calling since he knew full well who it was. “What.” He deadpanned.

 

“Well good morning to you too brat. What took you so long to answer me, gone one day and suddenly think you're too good to talk to your mom?” Damn she too fucking loud this early in the morning.

 

“Fuck off. I was sleeping _like a normal person_.”

 

“ _Most_ people are awake at 8:30, so it's _normal_ to be awake right now. And if you didn’t want to have been woken up this early you should have called me when you got there, _like I had told you to do_.”

 

“I a fucking _adult_ don't need to call you every time I do anything,” he growled.

 

“And I didn’t need to let some brat live in my father's house. Anyways I need to go to work, don't destroy that house brat.” She hung up as soon as she was done talking.

 

Bakugou dropped his phone and growled as he dragged his hands across his face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to bed at this point. Grumbling Bakugou pushes himself up off the bed and starts heading downstairs. He went to the kitchen, start brewing coffee and then began making some breakfast. He had lost track of time yesterday unpacking and almost didn't go to groceries shopping. He left around ten last night to buys groceries and he wasn’t sure if there were any places opened that hour besides that bar what’s his name mentioned. He did manage to find a Joja Mart tho and with enough time to buy what he needed.

 

After eating Bakugou placed the dishes in the sink and headed back upstairs. Has he headed towards the stairs he looked out the window it gave him a few of the small forest behind his house, he looked out a little longer before going back upstairs. He grabbed his phone off his bed as he headed to his desk to grab his jacket and bag. He put his jacket on and headed back downstairs putting his phone in his pocket. He heads towards the door, stopping to put his shoes on before leaving the house and heading towards the back of it.

 

It has been a while since he had the chance to walk in nature. Zuzu City is pretty far from any nice spots for hiking, so being able to walk in nature was a really nice hanger in place. The peacefulness of the forest caused bakugou to zone out. At some point he reached an old wooden fence blocking him from the road in front of the bus stop. Without much thinking, he hopped over it and headed in the opposite direction of the town.

 

Down the road ahead of him, he could see a wooden box and a house not too far away. He walked beside the old, wooden fence, and once he reached the end of the road he could tell that house was on a farm. It was a nice small farm, there were a few cows and sheep out eating grass, some trees that probably grew fruits,  a small pond not too far away from the house, and a plot of land that was probably for crops that haven't sprouted yet. The blond stood there staring at the sight before him, and Although the small farm looked nice, his eyes were locked on something else, someone else.  
  
His eyes were locked on a male standing not too far away, just on the other side of the house. He seemed too preoccupied with struggling to wash a dog to notice his presence. Bakugou stood there staring at the male who had brought him out of his daze. He was thrown off by his appearance, he had bright red hair that was spiked up, a wide blinding smile, and captivating crimson eyes. But what shocked him the most was the fact that even though it was a chilly spring morning the redhead was **fucking shirtless** and _holy fuck is he ripped_ . Bakugou stood there staring at the shirtless redhead trying to wash his dog. The redhead laughed as the dog shook itself in an attempt to get the water off of him and soaking the male in the process, it was a nice laugh. _Fuck. Shit, I should leave before he sees me._ As if on cue the redhead seemed to notice the blond just as he was about to turn around and leave. **_Fuck._ **  
  
"Oh, hey there," The redhead said as walking towards him, "what are you doing here?" Before the blond could answer, something seemed to click with the redhead. "Wait! Are you the person that just moved into town?"

  
"Yeah." He deadpanned.

  
The redhead was now beaming, his huge, blinding grin showing off sharp pointy teeth, and _holy fuck that awesome_. "That's awesome, welcome man. I'm Kirishima Eijirou. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake, which was blatantly ignored.

  
"Bakugou. And why the fuck are you shirtless?" Bakugou asked before he could stop himself, still blatantly ignoring the extended hand. “It's still too fucking cold to be shirtless, what are you stupid?”

  
The other's eyes widened slightly, and his cheeks were dusted with a light pink. He took his extended hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, well it's easier to wash him like this,” he points towards the dog who was already rolling around in the dirt, “ ‘sides it's not that cold.”  

 

“Whatever. I've got to go.” Bakugou says as he turns around.

 

"Do you really?” he asked curiously tilting his head to the side a little. “I just mean you just moved here, and Sero said that the moves didn’t bring much stuff," Kirishima said after realizing how the question sounded, smiling nervously.

 

"Yeah, I do." He barks back turning to his head to glare at him. "I have a job like a normal fucking human." While not exactly wrong he didn't need to rush on it he had plenty of time to finish his current job.

 

Bakugou saw the instance curiosity lite up the redhead's face. "Oh, What do you do?" Bakugou could easily tell he was honestly just curious but he couldn't help but be irked by that question.

 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He has turned fully around to face the redhead again. "Do you not fucking believe me?"

 

Kirishima waves his hands in front of him and takes a step back. "No! No, that's not what I meant. I believe you. I was just curious that's all. I'm sorry, man." He gives the grating blond a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Bakugou looks away with a tch. "I'm an artist."

 

"Huh?” He asked as if he wasn't expecting an answer.

 

“I said I am an artist.” Bakugou snapped at him.

 

Kirishima looked at him with awe before smiling again. “An artist? That's really cool man. I work here on the farm with my dad and brother." he gestured to the farm behind him with a proud smile. “Ah but you said you needed to go, right? Sorry to have kept ya. It was nice meeting you bakugou.”  

 

Bakugou turned around mumbling a sure before walking towards the town. “Fuuuuck. What have I gotten myself into.”


End file.
